


Pretender Christmas Snippets

by AstroGirl



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny holiday glimpses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretender Christmas Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Specific spoilers through about the middle of season 2, possibly some vaguer ones through season 4. Contains serious _Pretender_-esque twistedness.

Sydney's Christmases for the past thirty years have not been joyous, but they have been peaceful. He tries to believe that that's enough.

**

The next year, Jarod makes fruitcake without the poison. It's good! He's very glad he learned the recipe.

**

There's a box of Cracker Jacks with a bow tied around it sitting in the duct. "From Santa," it says. Angelo grins. He knows who it's really from, but he's good at keeping secrets.

**

Daddy's canceled on Christmas dinner _again_. Of course.

Parker takes the angel down from the top of the tree and crushes it.

**

Bobby never got another Christmas present after he killed the puppy. Honestly, his parents could be _so_ unreasonable.

**

It's been a long time since Mr. Raines went to church on Christmas. He's thinking now that he should have come more often; it's quite a good story. And if God is willing to breed a child with the sole idea of making it suffer for the good of humanity, He must surely have some divine understanding in His heart for Raines.

**

Broots' office Secret Santa plan never quite gets off the ground. On further reflection, he thinks it's probably just as well.

**

When Jacob wakes up, the first thing he sees is the snow globe. And, for a moment, in his mind, it's Christmas.


End file.
